


Good Morning, Hyung

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Mark's Baby Boy [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: After care, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Fluffy at the end as usual, I guess that's pretty much it, M/M, Morning Sex, blowjob, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Jaebum being needy and whiny the morning after a hardcore, steamy night.





	Good Morning, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet (at least I tried) hahaha. Still part of my Mark's Baby Boy series :) And here is to thank everyone for the almost 1000 hits on Give it to Me and 2000+ hits for Pray! You guys are the best!!!!!!

~*~

 

Mark tried his best to ignore the whines and little kisses that is currently being pressed against his neck, along with the set of fingers running across his chest and stomach.

_“Hyung…”_ Mark smiled a little upon hearing Jaebum’s whine and tried his hardest not to giggle at the feeling of Jaebum’s tongue licking the side of his neck. He wonders why his baby boy is already up, considering the amount of sex the two of them had shared last night (the two of them had 3 rounds, mainly from fucking, not counting orgasms from blowjobs). He is sure that Jaebum is still very much sore and wouldn’t want to do anything but sleep the next day.

“Mark hyung! Wake up!” Jaebum nibbles on Mark’s earlobe before licking the shell of his ear, and Mark shuddered, forcing him to fully wake up, opening his eyes slowly to get used to the brightness of the room.

“Baby…” He yawns before tightening his hold against his baby boy, who now smiles against his jaw, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. “Why are you up so early?” Mark asks him, lifting the younger’s chin to look at him in the eye. Jaebum smirks before scooting even closer to the elder and when Mark feels something hard poking against his thigh, he already knows the answer.

“You’re still horny, after last night?” Mark chuckles at him and Jaebum fake pouts before nodding.

“I can’t help it, hyung…” Jaebum presses his fingers at the side of Mark’s hip before staring at the elder. “My boyfriend is just too hot to not be horny in the morning.” Jaebum giggles before moving on top of the elder — straddling the growing bulge on Mark’s boxers. Mark laughs, amused, before cradling Jaebum’s jaw between his large hands.

“You’re horny _every day_ , baby boy.” Mark’s hand went from the boy’s cheek down to his shoulders. “But I am not going to say no...” He brushes one of the bruise that he had left on Jaebum’s neck and the younger lurches his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Mark’s and Mark moans aloud.

“Fuck, you’re so hard for me…” He drags the pad of his fingers over Jaebum’s chest, down to his abs and Jaebum was already shaking with need.

“Hyung… please…” Mark smirks at the neediness in Jaebum’s voice.

“Do what you got to do, baby. I’m here for you… Do you want to grind against my thigh, hmm?” Jaebum nods furiously and Mark immediately settles Jaebum so that he’s sitting on his right thigh. Jaebum places both of his hands on top of Mark’s abs as he tries to even out his breathing.

“Relax, baby… Do you want me to take your boxers off?” Jaebum just nods again, he cannot speak because of the heat burning at the pit of his stomach ready to be released any time soon. Mark sensed his baby boy’s neediness so he hurriedly rids him of his boxers, sliding it down his legs and setting the fabric aside. He reaches for the lube in the bedside table and squirted a small amount on his palm. His baby lifted his hips so that Mark can rub the lube all over his rigid dick. When he’s done, he wipes his hand with the tissue before placing both of his hands on the younger’s hips.

“Go ahead baby; you don’t need hyung’s permission.” Mark says and Jaebum sighs before letting out a long groan when his drenched cock came in contact with Mark’s thigh. He jerks forward moderately, the contact already making him quiver in pleasure.

“I’m so sensitive and so hard, hyung.” Jaebum says as he rolls his hips one more time, it also didn’t help when Mark lifts his thigh to meet the movements of Jaebum’s hips. The hands on his abs pressed a little harder when Jaebum sets an even, controlled pace, trying to hold off his orgasm so that he can feel his hyung’s thigh against him a little longer. Mark allowed Jaebum to take his own time and set his own pace, he knows that his baby boy likes to tease himself a little before finally giving in to his peak.

“My needy baby…” Mark squeezes a handful of Jaebum’s ass before kneading them gently and Jaebum chokes — his next thrust sharp and he fell forward, his painfully hard dick sandwiched between Mark’s thigh and his stomach.

“You look absolutely beautiful when you’re riding my thigh, or my cock… or my mouth… you riding my face last night was not enough, baby boy?” Jaebum let out a staggered breath through his nose because of his hyung’s dirty talking, his voice an octave deeper.

“Fuck — hyung!” Mark smirked when the younger finally gave in — now grinding and humping his thigh without hesitation and the elder quickly grabs Jaebum’s hips, helping him rub his cock over his thigh at an even faster and harder pace.

“H-Hy-hyung—“ Jaebum’s body is now shaking uncontrollably; his body falling against his hyung’s as his release is swiftly eating his insides up.

“Let go, baby, go ahead, cum for me, cum all over my thigh baby boy…” Jaebum jerks his hips at the same time as Mark lifted his thigh to meet his and Jaebum sobbed, shook, and convulsed on top of Mark, his nails digging against the pale skin beneath it.

“FUUUCK.” Mark continued to grind his thigh against Jaebum’s dick to ride out his high and his baby boy’s body finally went slack, slumping against his body, his cum sticky and hot against his skin.

Jaebum didn’t move for a few minutes while Mark combs his dark hair.

“You okay?” Jaebum nods against his chest — his body still trembling a little and his breaths hot and staggered against Mark’s chest. Mark kissed the crown of Jaebum’s head while rubbing comforting circles at the small of his back. When the younger’s high finally dwindled, Mark helped him sit on his thighs. He stares at his beautiful baby longingly — looking at the bruises he had left on his hip bones, neck, chest, and abs. 

“So beautiful…” Mark squeezed Jaebum’s sides before gliding the pad of his fingers over his abs to collect some of his baby’s cum. He brings his cum coated fingers in his mouth, sucking it dry before letting it go with a pop.

“And tastes extremely delightful too…” Mark muttered with an obvious smirk on his lips, which made the younger moan loudly; positioning himself on top of Mark’s groin, sitting directly on his dick before wrapping his arms around his neck.

“That was amazing hyung…” He pecks Mark’s lips and Mark is just about to say something, but the younger was quick to interrupt. 

“Now, let me take care of you.” Jaebum grabs Mark’s hands before intertwining their fingers together, placing them on either side of him. “I want to taste you…” Jaebum licks Mark’s jaw at the same time that he humps Mark’s cock.

“Are you sure, baby? I don’t want to hurt your throat—“

“Positive.” Jaebum lifts his head up before biting his lip and Mark cannot help but capture his baby boy’s lips — one of his hands leaving Jaebum’s to grab his nape, kissing the younger fervidly, leaving no room for Jaebum to breathe. While they’re kissing languidly, one of Mark’s hands squeezed Jaebum’s ass, and he swallowed the moan that his baby let out, which he returned pretty quickly because the touch caused Jaebum to hump against his cock heavily.

“If you keep doing that — I’ll cum even before you can suck me off, Jaebum.” Mark whispered against Jaebum’s pouting lips, the idea of Mark cumming before he can even get to blow him disappointed Jaebum a lot.

“I better do some real work now then.” Jaebum pecks Mark’s lips and the older nods, biting his lower lip when Jaebum continued to trail kisses on his jawline, down to his neck. Jaebum nudges Mark’s chin using his head — reminding Mark quickly of Jaebum’s cat, Nora and he cannot help but giggle silently. Jaebum litters more kisses and nips, avoiding the bruises on the elder’s pale skin. He licks Mark’s nipples and Mark groans when Jaebum bites on it and he shakes his head in amusement.

“You’re such a naughty boy… Jaebum…” He mutters breathlessly when Jaebum chuckles against his skin, laving his tongue over his abs before kissing the skin just above the waistband of his boxers. Mark groans when Jaebum mouths on his length through his boxers, his breaths hitching at every dry suck that Jaebum delivers at his dick.

_“Jesus Christ.”_ Mark grunts, which made Jaebum groan against Mark’s balls — which he knows is still sensitive because of the eventful night prior. The younger pulls away to remove Mark’s boxers, sliding it down his legs to reveal the elder’s erection which is now fully hard and Jaebum didn’t waste any more time, he immediately takes the head in his mouth, rolling his tongue over and over the bundle of nerves and he smiles internally when he tasted Mark’s seeds against his tongue.

“You taste so good, hyung.” He murmurs before diving back in to Mark’s dick and easing half of it inside his mouth in one go, making Mark choke on his own saliva.

“Fuck.” Mark places a hand on top of Jaebum’s head as the younger bobs his head up and down at a steady pace, all the while not tearing his gaze away from his hyung.

“Your mouth— you take me so good, baby.” Mark whimpers as he slowly and surely guides Jaebum to take his cock all the way and he groaned even further when he sees Jaebum’s spit slipping out of his occupied mouth— drenching his cock further, making the slide easier and smoother.

_“Goddamnit_ — fuck!” Mark’s abs tensed heavily when Jaebum delivers a series of obscene suctions as he takes the entire length in his mouth until his lips reached the base where his thumb and index fingers are wrapped around.

“Fucking hell—“ Mark lets out a huge breath and Jaebum looks up and hums around his member, relaxing his gag reflex as he tries not to choke on the elder’s cock, which didn’t take too much effort.

“You’re doing so good, Bummie…” Mark grabs Jaebum’s nape, holding him there and trying to be as patient as he can though all he wanted to do right now is to plunge his cock in and out of Jaebum’s warm mouth, while his other hand is clawing at the sheets beside him.

Jaebum lifts his head and pulls Mark’s cock out of his mouth for a few centimeters, before sinking back in, his pharynx tightening and squeezing around the length inside his mouth and he smiles at the shudder that went through Mark’s body. He repeated the process over and over, sucking, coughing, moaning, and slurping lasciviously and shamelessly against his hyung’s cock — which made Mark a groaning and grunting mess beneath him.

“You’re so fucking _hungry_ for my cock — baby boy.” Mark tries to keep his voice and body at bay but with the way Jaebum is blowing him, it is a struggle to keep himself sane.

Jaebum pulled away to take huge, calming breaths and Mark wipes the precum and saliva the dripped at the side of the younger’s mouth.

“Fuck my mouth, hyung — _please._ ” The strain, want, and lust in the younger’s voice sent a trail of hot, white pleasure down Mark’s spine and before he can even get to respond, the younger’s filthy mouth had engulfed half of his dick once again. When Jaebum hummed against his dick rather impatiently, he started to move his hips up, slowly, but quickly gaining speed because of his impending release. Soon enough, Mark’s hands are on top of his baby boy’s head, holding it in place as he fucks the wet, hot cavern of the younger, delivering sporadic and angry thrusts — the head of his dick hitting the back of the younger’s throat so hard it made him worry about the boy’s throat being sore, but Jaebum didn’t give the slightest _shit_ , he stares at Mark hard and continued to deliver harsh slurps and sucks until Mark cannot hold himself any longer.

“You’re gonna make me cum — hyung’s going to cum, baby.” Mark grumbles and Jaebum made sure to tighten his throat when Mark plunges back in and Mark lets out a breathless scream, his head falling back against his fluffy pillows and his hands gripping the younger’s hair before pulling his cock out of his mouth — his seeds splaying all over Jaebum lips, chin, and cheeks. He lifted his head with a loud gasp when Jaebum takes his still spurting dick inside his mouth, so, so deep before sucking so, so hard — draining him the last of his cum along with his sanity. Jaebum felt his hyung’s cum travelling down his throat and it tastes sweet and erotic.

“Holy shit.” Mark’s back landed on the sheets with a heavy thud when Jaebum finally withdraws his cock from his abused mouth. Jaebum sits up and waited ‘til Mark looks at him before licking Mark’s cum that landed on the side of his lips and chin slowly, before thumbing those that are on his cheeks, popping the finger in his mouth too and Mark laughed at the younger’s constant teasing.

“You’re fucking amazing when you give head. Holy shit.” Mark is still amused as he wipes the sweat that beaded on his forehead and brushing his red hair away from his face.

“I know I’m good.” Jaebum retorted, but immediately coughed when he felt a strain in his throat, making his hyung look up worriedly.

“Hey, are you okay? Fuck, I was too rough, wasn’t I? I’m sorry… _Jesus_ , come here, baby.” Mark sits up, grabbing Jaebum’s shoulders gently before placing the younger boy on his lap, kissing him on the lips lovingly before massaging his neck and jaw. Jaebum chuckles and relaxes under Mark’s touch.

“Don’t worry about me, hyung. It’s my way of saying thank you for last night.” Jaebum hugs his hyung tight, leaning the side of his face on Mark’s shoulder. Mark nods but that didn’t stop him from worrying.

“Gargle with warm water and bactidol later, alright? I don’t want you to hurt your throat, you’ll have a performance in a week, right?” Jaebum nods against Mark’s shoulder, tightening his arms and legs around his hyung. They just stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in the warmth of each other’s bodies as well as the sunlight streaming from the small gaps in the curtains by the windows.

“Want some breakfast?” Mark pulls Jaebum’s head away from his neck and Jaebum nods.

“Can I stay here, hyung?” 

“Of course, baby boy. I’ll cook something and bring it here so you don’t need to move, alright?” Mark kisses his baby boy longingly and Jaebum cannot be thankful enough for having such a good and loving boyfriend.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SORRY THIS IS… IDK?? HAHAHA 
> 
> Let me know if you wish to see a prequel for this or something? Like what exactly happened the night before? LOL


End file.
